


Testing out the digis

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [38]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, He tests them out on Rhys, Jack joins in, Jack programs the digis for pleasure, M/M, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack's made modifications on the digi-Jack's and tests them out on Rhys with great results.





	Testing out the digis

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

“Can you feel them, Rhysie?” Jack asked.

Rhys, who had just been kissed by one of the digi-Jack’s, gasped. He stared at the digi. “Woah.” He blinked. “Jack! This is incredible!” He looked to the man. “How did you do it!?”

“That’s my little secret,” Jack smirked. “But we’re not done with the testing…” He pressed a button on the small ECHO pad. A second one appeared and wrapped its arms around Rhys, unbuttoning his shirt.

Rhys jumped. “What-”

“Just go with it, Rhysie, trust me, you’ll love it.”

“Oh… Okay…”

As he said it, the first digi kissed him, its blue tongue snaking into Rhys’ mouth and sending a shiver over the man. The second one had pulled his shirt off and was trying to pull off the undershirt. The first digi helped before continuing to kiss Rhys, holding him as the second one stripped his bottom layers, leaving him naked in Jack’s office.

Jack smirked and pulled his chair around his desk to sit in. “_Oh yeah_, this is gonna be good.”

Rhys looked at him, eyes sparking with realization. “Oh-” He was kissed again.

The clothes on the digis flickered before disappearing. They were almost the spitting image of Jack, except that he’d shortened their dicks an inch or two. He couldn’t have a mass of digis with his exact dick, that just wouldn’t do. Though… This one time, maybe he should have programmed them. He pushed a button and watched the second digi grind into Rhys, hard cock pressing into his back. The first one began to do the same.

Jack watched Rhys’ arousal stiffen, his breath short with want. “That’s it, Rhysie, just enjoy this.” He smirked, loving how taken Rhys was with his two holo-grams. Rhys shuddered under the friction of the two. The tightness in Jack’s pants nagged at him. “Damn, Rhysie, this is really getting me going.”

Jack pushed a button and the first digi knelt down in front of Rhys. He gasped as the digi took Rhys’ cock in his mouth and began to suck. Now that he was free to look around, his eyes landed on Jack and then his erection. He moaned loudly. Jack smirked and pressed another button. The second digi stopped grinding into him and pressed its cock against Rhys’ ass, pressing in slowly.

“Shit!” Rhys gasped, his head falling back onto the digi’s shoulder. “Jack…” He breathed, trying to say something. His hands gripped against the second digi as its hips rolled into him.

Sighing heartily, Jack eased back in his chair and undid his jeans, pushing them down enough to free himself. He slowly played with himself, hissing as he watched Rhys quiver between the two digis. They kept a slow rhythm, taking their time with him.

“Jack,” Rhys huffed, his back arching.

“You like it, Rhysie? I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. You look so sweet between the two of me. Why don’t you lay down for me?”

Biting his lip Rhys nodded. He waited until Jack pushed a couple buttons and moved with the second digi, laying on it, its cock still inside him. Its hips rocked into Rhys.

Rhys’ head fell towards Jack, lids half closed as he squirmed and moaned. Jack sighed loudly. “Man, that’s hot, cupcake. You don’t know how sweet you look right now.”

A long whine left Rhys, his fingers pawing at the ground. The digi under him held his hips as it rolled into him. Jack let his head fall back just for a moment, listening to the noises and feeling the slow burn as he rubbed his cock. He looked again at the delicious scene before him and at the first digi that knelt unused.

“That won’t do, now will it?” He looked at the ECHO pad. “What should we do with number one, hmm??”

Rhys moaned loudly, back arching over the second digi.

“Ah! This one should be fantastic.” He pressed a button and watched the first digi sidle up between Rhys’ leg. Rhys’ eyes were big as he watched the first digi begin to ease its cock into Rhys, above the second digi.

“Fuck!” he gasped, his head tossing back as he mewled loudly.

“Oh, kitten, watch your language,” Jack mused. He set the digis to a slow motion. It allowed him to undress and walk over to Rhys, standing over the group as the digis both fucked his ass. “You look so tantalizing, sweetheart.”

“Jack… Please…” Rhys moaned. “Please…”

“Please what, Rhysie? You want them faster?”

Rhys shook his head, glazed eyes looking at Jack. “I want… you. Please, Jack! I need you!” A loud moan escaped from him and he huffed and squirmed. “_ Please _!”

A grin spread over his face. “You want me to join in, Rhysie?”

He nodded, breath heavy.

“How bad?”

“Jack!” he huffed. “Please! I want you… So, so bad! Please!”

“Sure, Rhysie.” Jack moved around to Rhys’ head and knelt by him. “Tilt your head back, cupcake.” Rhys complied, moaning as Jack slid his cock into Rhys’ mouth. “Oh, hell, pumpkin, you’re right, this was a good idea.” He sighed as he sank into Rhys’ warm mouth. Rhys gripped onto Jack’s thighs, moaning as he sucked Jack’s cock. His fingers dug into flesh.

This was hot as hell and Jack could barely handle it. He needed to fuck Rhys hard. He pushed a couple more buttons on the pad before setting it down. He watched the digis speed up, fucking Rhys hard and fast. Rhys’ muffled shout raked through Jack and he jerked deep.

“Damn, princess…” He straightened himself to better align with Rhys’ mouth and began to thrust in. “You are so hot.” Jack threw his head back as he rocked into Rhys, setting his own pace. Moans and whines echoed from Rhys, fingers gripping at Jack. He moved faster, chasing that high that only Rhys could give him.

With a hard thrust, Jack came, unloading in the back of Rhys’ throat. Rhys gurgled and swallowed, moaning and kneading Jack’s flesh. Jack stayed where he was, watching Rhys quiver and squirm as he continued to suckle Jack, back arching and moans growing louder and desperate.

“That’s a good Rhysie, cum for me.”

In moments, Rhys jerked and his seed spilled onto his stomach. The digis thrust into him deeply one last time before stopping. Jack pulled away from Rhys and smiled.

Rhys gasped and caught his breath.

Jack smirked. “Looks like they’re ready to be sold.”

Breath still heaving, Rhys motioned for Jack to lean in close to him. When he did, Rhys pulled him into a hard kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
